My Brother
by cultofwinters
Summary: Tragedy has just struck, how will Ash, Misty and Co. react and deal with this painful loss


Heyoooo, So. This is my first attempt at a tragedy type story, contains the death of a major character, I recommend listening to "my pain" by Triptykon as you read this

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or any of the registered trademarked characters

Ash and Misty Ketchum were sitting down for a romantic Friday night dinner when the phone rang,

"I'll get it Mist, Hello? Yes, this is Ash Ketchum… What? We just saw him last….. Okay, thank you, goodbye."

Ash slowly and calmly hung the phone up, slammed his fist into the wall,

"Fuck!", Ash roared as he tried to choke back tears and fell to the floor,

Misty rushed over to her husband, "Ash! What happened, who was that?" she panicked,

Ash looked up to see a very alarmed look on his wife's face

"Brock…..Is Dead!" he screamed

Misty was mortified, she covered her mouth and joined her husband on the floor bawling. As soon as they were calm enough to drive, Ash and Misty drove to the Pewter City hospital, Brock's family was there already, his mother was weeping at her eldest son's side, his father was trying his best to keep the younger children calm. When the young couple walked in and saw Brock, Misty flung her arms around her husband and cried. Ash was trying to be strong, he looked at his best friend's lifeless body, clenched his fists so tight they were beginning to hurt, tears were welling up in his eyes, he finally knelt down next to Bock's mother, who embraced him tightly.

"Thank you both for being here, it truly means the world to us that two of Bock's best of friends."

Mrs. Harrison broke into another fit of wailing and screaming; Ash was trying his absolute best to try and be strong and calm for himself and his wife. Mrs. Harrison sensed this and walked out of the room, Ash's emotions hit him like a freight train, and he lost it,

"WHY?! BROCK! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! W-WE A-ALL L-LOVED Y-Y-OU!" Ash's voice was becoming hoarse, and he fell to the floor weeping heavily. Misty walked slowly towards her husband and wrapped her arms around him; she put his face to her chest and gently stroked his hair as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Ash?" whispered Misty softly,

"…h-he w-was my b-brother!" Ash strained as tears continued to stream down his face

Ash's last statement pushed her over the edge, she completely lost it and almost dropped Ash's head, he, fortunately, took notice and got her on his lap and held onto her as she wrapped her arms around his body and wailed into his chest.

The two ended up spending the night at a nearby hotel, and Ash was unable to sleep, once he finally did. However, his dreams turned into a horrific night terror,

"NO!" he screamed as he lifted his upper body off the bed

He was completely drenched in sweat, and was panting so hard that he could barely breathe,

"Ash?! Honey, what happened?!" His alarmed wife yelped,

"…Just…a…bad dream Misty…go back…to sleep..I'm…fine." Ash breathed,

"Are you sure you're ok?" Misty sympathetically asked,

"…I…..I…I'm not sure Mist….." Misty wrapped her arms around him, gently kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Misty looked up at Ash, a single tear slid down his face, he was fighting to stay awake, and Misty took a deep breath and began to sing to him

Her voice was soft and angelic, and Ash sniffled and closed his bleary eyes and fell back to sleep

Misty laid him and herself back down, pulled his body closer to her, and softly stroked his face

The next morning, Mrs. Harrison went up to Ash and Misty's hotel room

"My goodness you both look like you didn't sleep a wink" Mrs. Harrison tried

The young Ketchum couple looked at each other and then sighed deeply

"I just wanted to let you both know that the wake is tonight, and t-the f-funeral…"

"Thank you, Lola, you can come in if you'd like" Ash tried sympathetically

"Oh thank you dear, but I am far too busy right now, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks again Lola, we appreciate you letting us know" Misty hugged her, and so did Ash

Mrs. Harrison walked away silently

At the wake, all of their dearest friends were there; Daisy was trying to ease Tracey, Drew held May in his arms while she sobbed, Delia was trying her best to soothe Max while trying to stay calm herself. Even though Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie hadn't known Brock for very long, it brought them pure anguish to hear the news and to see all of their closest friends in utter emotional pain, and Gary was choking back his tears as he stood beside Dawn near Brock's casket

Ash and Misty were already heartbroken, but when they saw their friends and family, the flood gates burst open, and there was not a dry eye in the room.

An hour later, Mrs. Harrison walked up the microphone near her son's casket

"G-good…Evening, w-we are here t-today to celebrate the l-life…." Mrs. Harrison burst into tears, Ash and Misty both rushed over to Lola to keep her from falling over

"The life of my son, Brock Harrison…..He was…he was…." More anguished sobs escaped from the already grief-stricken mother

"He was always there for everybody…no matter what" Ash managed to choke out

"…Ash, is everything ready?" Forrest asked

The young Pokémon master nodded his head, and pulled out a single sheet of paper; Misty soothed Mrs. Harrison gently

"…..Brock…..why?" Ash clenched his fists and slammed them on the podium, and let all his emotional torment flow

"WHY?! YOU WERE MY BROTHER! WHAT HAPPENED TO US BEING A FUCKING FAMILY?! I-I-I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!" Ash could barely stand up straight as he poured out his heart, so all the other men in the room huddled around Ash and let him continue his rage

"WHY?! What w-was going o-on t-that y-you COULDN'T FACE TO TELL US?! HUH?! I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME! ANSWER ME!"

"P-please B-Brock..answer me…." Ash was shaking violently

Flint walked over to his wife's side so that Misty could go to Ash

Misty flung her arms around Ash and let him continue sobbing into her chest

Everyone was silent at the burial

Officer Jenny and a small group of police officers from Pewter City gave Brock a special tribute usually reserved for fallen officers and soldiers

The Pewter City Nurse Joy also came by and paid her respects,

"I'm so sorry Brock...I wish I could have saved you..." Joy walked away with a broken heart

Ash and Misty stayed behind long after everyone else had left

The young raven-haired Pokémon master took out a small box, opening it to reveal his original boulder badge,

"I never deserved this…." he whimpered softly

But Misty heard him, and she walked up to him.

"Ash, you know that's not true. Sure, you may not have earned that badge in the traditional sense, but, Brock gave you that badge because he saw something in you! He saw your determination, your drive…and your heart."

Ash hugged his wife close as they bid their final goodbyes.

Heyoooo, I just want to take this time to be a little open and personal, whatever it is that you're going through right now, please, please know that you aren't alone. Don't even think for one second that no one would miss you if you took your own life, you are someones brighter day, always cherish that. Please review, and I will be uploading the next chapter of my main by the end of this week.

Until next time

Stay Pokeshipping everyone


End file.
